


The Ghost of You

by MarphasChappers, NicholasFlamelFan



Series: The Fun Factory of Insane Ideas [16]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Ghost Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Protective Julie Molina, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Warning: Gerard Argent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarphasChappers/pseuds/MarphasChappers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: He left. After the disaster that turned out to be the lacrosse game, Stiles was pushed aside by everyone. His father, Derek's pack and even his supposed brother, Scott. Injured and alone, he runs to the only family he has left, hoping that his life would turn out better without the Supernatural crap around every corner.What he didn't count on were the three ghost boys who invaded the Molina's garage. He also didn't expect to fall in love with one of them. So much for an easier life.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Julie Molina & Stiles Stilinski, Ray Molina & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Alex (Julie and the Phantoms)
Series: The Fun Factory of Insane Ideas [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800934
Comments: 70
Kudos: 184





	1. Prologue

Stiles was curled up on his bed, trying to get his body to stop aching at every breath he took. After Gerard had let him go and they managed to save Jackson, he was just so tired. Not only had he gotten hurt but Derek had snapped at him, making it clear what would happen should he see Stiles near his Pack again. For the first time since meeting him, Stiles was actually scared of Derek. Whatever had happened before he arrived, had snapped something in the Alpha, causing him to practically attack Stiles.

And if that hadn’t been enough, he had gotten into another fight with his father about lying to him. The funny thing was… Stiles had actually been telling the truth. He had been about to tell his dad everything when the older man stormed out in a huff. That had been almost a day ago now and Stiles was lonely. Scott had left with the remaining Argents to look for Gerard, his dad was drowning himself in work just to be away from Stiles and the Pack didn’t want anything to do with him anymore.

It was scary how things could change in the blink of an eye. He hadn’t been really, properly happy since his mum died but it got better. Just when he thought that he had a chance to just be again, Scott had been bitten by Peter and with that came all the drama that was Beacon Hills’ supernatural side. Werewolves, Kanimas, Hunters… His whole life had turned into a bad TV show and he was sick of it. He was sick of being the weak human who only got in the way, sick of his father not being there for him, sick of hurting… He was just tired and wanted it to end.

“I miss you, mum,” Stiles sniffed, reaching out for the picture on his bedside table “I don’t know what to do anymore…” He trailed his fingers over the glass of the frame before letting his eyes wander through the room. When his gaze fell onto the snow globe on his bookshelf, he shot up, groaning at the pain that shot through his body “Ow. Bad idea…”

He stared at the snow globe for a while, remembering when he had gotten it from his Aunt Rose. Well, she wasn’t actually his aunt but rather a really good friend of his mother’s who was as good as family to her. Back when he was younger and when his mother had still been around, he had been in LA more often than not during the holidays.

They had stopped going after Claudia’s death, the Sheriff not wanting to keep contact with anyone. The same couldn’t be said for Stiles though. He had been keeping contact with his cousins before Rose had died last year. After that, it had been different… He hadn’t been the only one who lost a mother and it hurt him to know that Carlos and Julie were hurting as much as he had back then. Thankfully, Rose hadn’t suffered for too long. Not like his mother. Claudia had started forgetting Stiles early on during her illness and taken to raise her hand to him more than once. With his father working more often than not, he had often been alone with a mother who didn’t even remember his name, much less how to take care of him.

Stiles had learned how to take care of himself then and it was a good thing too because, after his mother’s death, his father shut down completely. Oh, he went to work, yes. But that was all he did apart from drinking. He shook his head violently, trying to get the thoughts out of his head before he completely drowned in them.

It didn’t even matter where he went anymore but he couldn’t stay, he had to get out of here. No one cared about him anyway… Might as well do them all a favour and disappear. His dad would have less trouble and the Pack wouldn’t have to look after him anymore. Everyone would be happy…

Stiles pulled out his phone, opening up Google Maps. He wanted family… Even if it meant leaving Beacon Hills to go to LA for the unforeseeable future.


	2. Scars Revealed

Ray sighed, parking the car. He had just gotten home from work and was exhausted. After Rose’s death, he had taken on more clients, trying to keep money coming in. It wasn’t as if they were poor, the opposite really but since Julie and Carlos went back to school, the house was too lonely to spend much time there alone. He bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair. Carlos had gotten a lot better since their mother’s death but Julie was still a big worry. While she had gone back to school months ago, she still didn’t sing or play music. It was like a part of her had died with Rose and he didn’t know what to do anymore.

“What…?” he frowned, looking to his left when he heard a quiet shuffling sound in the corner of their porch. He moved closer hesitatingly before rushing to the prone figure on their bench “Stiles? Is that you, kid?”

Stiles flinched away from the hands, having drifted in and out of consciousness for the past couple hours. He didn’t even remember how he got here and it was a wonder he didn’t crash along the way “No,” he whispered, huddling against the house’s wall “Please… Not again.”

“Ay,” Ray breathed, backing off a little “¿Qué pasó, Stiles?”

“Ray?” Stiles blinked, trying to focus on where his mind was dragging him “Hurts. ‘M sorry. Didn’t mean to…”

“Hush, little one,” Ray whispered softly “Stiles, is it alright if I pick you up? It’s more comfortable inside.”

Stiles chewed on his lip unsurely before he nodded, looking up at his uncle with teary eyes. Moving around and trying to concentrate on the road had worsened his condition again, making it even harder for him to stay focussed on anything but the pain and the memories.

Ray moved towards Stiles, making sure to keep his hands within the boy’s sight for as long as he could. His heart broke at the flinch when he finally made contact and the lack of weight to Stiles “Is this alright?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Stiles mumbled, burying his head in Ray’s shoulder.

* * *

Ray sighed when he finally managed to settle Stiles in the guest room he had occupied when he was younger “Oh, what happened to you, Stiles?” he whispered to the sleeping boy. After he had gotten glimpses of his injuries, he was ready to call an ambulance but Stiles had baulked at that and now Ray didn’t know what to do. Well, first things first. He needed to call Victoria. His sister-in-law always knew what to do and maybe she could help him figure out what happened and how to move forward from this.

“ _What happened?_ ” Victoria asked as soon as she picked up the phone.

Ray huffed out a laugh, moving out into the hallway to make sure he didn’t wake Stiles “What makes you think something happened?”

“ _You never call unless something is wrong. Ray, what’s wrong?_ ”

“I never could keep things from you, could I?” Ray asked with a small sigh “Stiles was pretty much passed out on the porch when I got back from work today… He is really hurt, Victoria. I just got him to bed and got him changed as well as I could but he refuses to go to the hospital.”

Victoria was silent for a moment “ _Tell me what happened.”_

“That’s the thing,” Ray exclaimed, worry tainting his words “I don’t know. He didn’t tell me anything and I’m worried. It looks like he’s been tortured, Victoria. Who would do that to a sixteen-year-old boy?”

“ _I’m coming over. And I’m bringing a doctor with me. I don’t care if that boy protests or not,_ ” Victoria huffed, shaking her head “ _I’ll be there soon, Ray._ ”

“Thank you, Victoria…” Ray trailed off when the dial tone sounded. He looked at his phone in amusement before he slid down the wall, hiding his face in his hands “Oh, Rose… What do I do with this? Julie lost her passion for music, Carlos pretends that he is fine and now Stiles is here… You would know what to do now.”

* * *

Stiles backed away, hitting the ground on the other side of his bed with a pained grimace “I don’t want a doctor,” he snapped, scrambling into the corner of the room. His eyes caught Ray’s conflicted expression and he shook his head “I told you I didn’t want anyone to see me.”

“I’m sorry, mijo,” Ray murmured “But you need help and I…”

“It’s for the best, mijo,” Victoria smiled, crouching down a couple of feet away from Stiles “You don’t want to hurt, do you?”

Stiles watched her for a moment before his eyes flickered to the man who had been standing in the doorway, waiting for him to be ready “No,” he whispered, looking down at his knees.

“There we go,” Victoria exclaimed cheerfully and held out her hand “Now come. Let the doctor look at you and I promise I’ll get you some curly fries. You still like them, don’t you?”

“Bribery,” Stiles snorted, eyeing the doctor nervously. He didn’t want anyone to see what Gerard did to him… But he wasn’t sure how bad his injuries were either, so he’d rather not take any chances now that people seemed to care about what happened to him “Classy. And yeah, I still like them.”

The doctor took out some of his supplied and held up the cuff he used to measure blood-pressure “I need your arm for this, kid,” he spoke up, making sure to keep his movements slow and project what he was going to do as well as he could. He quickly got everything set up and frowned when he realised how uneven the boy’s heartbeat seemed to be. To be sure, he clipped a pulse oximeter to Stiles’ finger, letting the uneven beats fill the room “I need you to take off your shirt, Stiles,” the doctor told him, moving his bag from the chair to the bed next to Stiles. If he couldn’t find the reason behind the arrhythmia or if it didn’t go down in the next couple of minutes, he would need to call an ambulance regardless “I can call you Stiles, right?”

Stiles nodded quietly and tugged at his shirt. He looked from Ray to Victoria before he tugged at his shirt again “I… I don’t want anyone to see…”

The doctor smiled patiently “How about we ask your family to leave, hm? They can wait outside if that would make you more comfortable.”

“No,” Stiles muttered “I just…” He rubbed at his eyes tiredly before chewing on his lip “I can’t get my shirt off…”

The doctor opened his mouth when Ray moved forward, crouching down in front of the sixteen-year-old “Would you like me to help you, mijo?” Stiles nodded lightly, moving closer to the edge of the bed, letting Ray raise his shirt over his head. He bit back a scream when the material ripped away from some dried blood, reopening some of the wounds on his back.

The three adults froze at the battlefield that turned out to be Stiles’ chest “Who did that?” the doctor asked, cataloguing the injuries he could see. There wasn’t an inch of the boy’s skin without an injury of sorts. Bruises, welts, burns and what appeared to be…

“No one,” Stiles muttered, staring at his feet resolutely. He didn’t want to see the look in their eyes. He didn’t want the pity.

“Stiles,” the doctor started gently “Injuries like these don’t happen by accident.” Stiles just shrugged and flinched back when the doctor prodded at some of the angry-looking welts “Some of these need stitches.”

Ray clenched his hands into fists, glaring at the floor. He took another look at Stiles before he turned and left the room, leaving Victoria and the doctor alone with Stiles. He slid down the wall across the door and squeezed his eyes shut. This couldn’t be happening. Stiles was supposed to be happy… He and Noah were supposed to have moved on and live happily. One thought that had gotten him through the last year was that one day, he would be able to live again… Seeing Stiles like this was hard on Ray.

“Dad?” Carlos spoke up, seeing his father sitting on the ground outside their guest room “Dad? What’s wrong?”

Ray blinked against the tears, wiping at his cheeks “Nothing, mijo. Everything’s alright.”

Carlos raised his eyebrow “I’m not an idiot.”

“No,” Ray smiled “Of course, you’re not.” He let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair “Stiles showed up earlier…”

“Stiles is here?” Carlos asked, his eyes lighting up. He frowned in confusion when Ray stopped him from going into the room “Dad?”

“He isn’t doing too well,” Ray admitted quietly “Your tia is in there with a doctor. You can see him later, alright?”

“A doctor?” Carlos questioned “Is he alright?”

Ray bit his lip “He will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This is going to be part of my early Christmas present to you guys. I did my best to write for as many Fics as possible for Christmas but the rest didn't work yet. For the Fics that haven't been updated in this wave, I'll try to get an update out till March (I have exams in February, so I should be able to get stuff done until March).
> 
> For those interested, feel free to join my Facebook Group (NicholasFlamel's Corner) where I post snippets of chapters I write, ideas I have and finished/abandoned Fics. Link: https://www.facebook.com/groups/687956758591756


	3. Wake Up

Stiles shot up when Julie burst through the door to his room screaming her head off as she practically jumped over his bed to hide behind it “Jules?” he asked, trying to stop his body from shaking. He had been dreaming about being in the basement again but this time Gerard had gone after Erica and Boyd, forcing Stiles to watch helplessly. He was glad that he managed to stop them from getting hurt more, even if they hated him.

“Did I wake you up?” Julie asked, looking at the boy guiltily. She had always loved having him around but seeing him like this was hard… It was hard for all of them. Especially since Stiles wouldn’t tell them what happened. Her dad had theorised about the Sheriff having a hand in it but Stiles had shot down the idea as quickly as it had come up. According to him, the man would have had to be around for anything to happen.

“It’s fine,” Stiles smiled faintly. He had done nothing but lie around for too long anyway. After the doctor had visited, Ray and Victoria had teamed up on him and refused to let him help around the house, making him stay in his room and rest for the most part “What’s wrong?"

“I just saw a ghost,” she exclaimed, ducking back down behind his bed.

Stiles tilted his head. Well, that was new. And here he thought he’d be rid of the supernatural once he was away from Beacon Hills. Apparently not… Ghosts were new though “What?”

“Please come with me?” Julie pleaded “They’re in the studio.”

“Hey,” Ray called out from the doorway, causing Julie to let out a scream. He grimaced when Stiles flinched away from his cousin “Sorry. Just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Julie looked at her father in defeat “You don’t believe me, do you?”

Ray leaned down to be on eye-level with her “Honey, of course, I do. Mija, I see your mum all the time.”

“This isn’t like that,” Julie protested.

“I know,” Ray smiled at her “It’s different for all of us.”

Julie exhaled through her nose “Dad, you’re not listening to me. I saw something out there.”

Ray looked at her for a moment before he nodded and sat down “Alright. Okay, okay. I’m listening.” He pushed up his sleeves, sending her a serious look.

Stiles looked between them and raised his eyebrows, a small grin on his face. Ray was an awesome father and he couldn’t help but feel the stab to his heart at the thought of his own dad ignoring him whenever he was too much trouble “Ray, let it rest. I’ll go check it out with Julie. I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about,” he sighed, stumbling out of bed to grab a sweatshirt. He let out a hiss when the pain in his ribs flared.

“Stiles, you shouldn’t…”

“I’m fine,” he waved off their concern and grinned at her. He needed to move. Being cooped up in bed didn’t do him much good. No matter how good it felt to just not worry about school, his dad or the pack “Come on. Show me your ghosts.”

She huffed, grabbing a cross from the wall on her way down the stairs “I promise, I’m not lying. I really did see something.”

“Jules, breathe,” Stiles told her once they were out of the door. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders “I believe you, okay? Just show me what’s going on and we’ll figure this out.”

“How do…?” Julie shook her head and pushed open the doors to the studio, stepping inside cautiously. She looked around, frowning when she didn’t see anyone “I swear, they were here. I’m not crazy.”

Stiles stiffened when a whoosh sounded behind him. He subtly turned to the side, making sure his back was to the wall. His eyes widened at the three boys standing between them and the doorway “Jules…”

“Well, we’re all a little crazy,” the guy in the middle shrugged. 

Julie whirled around and let out a shrill scream, causing the four boys to flinch. 

Stiles crossed the room in a couple of strides, placing his hand on Julie’s mouth “Quiet down, would you?”

“Sorry,” she mumbled, clenching her hand around the cross.

“You had your freak out,” Stiles told her quietly, trying to make her see that screaming won’t solve anything. It never did “Now we work on figuring this out.”

Julie frowned at him “How are you so calm? You’d think you meet ghosts every day.”

Stiles shrugged “I mean… Ghosts are kind of new, but life’s been crazy like that recently.”

“Is this why…” Julie broke off when Stiles shook his head.

“Let’s focus on the three idiots over there,” Stiles gestured.

The three ghosts huffed “Who are you calling idiots?” the shorter brunette grumbled.

“You,” Stiles told him, moving over to the sofa. He was holding his ribs, trying not to let anyone see how much pain he was in at the moment. Maybe he should have taken the pain meds that the doctor had given him but they made him feel fuzzy – similar to how his Adderall was making him feel – and he didn’t like it “Now, who are you?”

Julie nodded in agreement “And what are you doing in my mum’s studio?”

“Your mum’s studio?” the middle guy frowned in confusion, moving closer to Julie. He flinched back when Julie thrust the cross at him, scrambling over the piano “This is our studio. Trust me, my… The grand piano is new and…” His face lit up when he spotted the sofa that Stiles was sitting on. He ran over, pouting at the fact that he wouldn’t be able to throw himself onto it the way he had planned “My couch.”

Stiles raised his eyebrow at him before glancing at the other two boys who were just watching the whole thing quietly “Can we speed this up?” he asked tiredly, running his hand down his face. Julie had woken him up from the first rest he had in days and he was starting to feel it “You’re ghosts, right? So what year did you die in?”

“What do you mean, what year?” the blond asked “We died yesterday.”

“In 2020?” Stiles questioned, wanting to make absolutely sure. He didn’t really know anything about ghosts but he would reach out to his contacts, trying to find something about them if at all possible. Around the time of the Kanima incident, Stiles had managed to gather quite a few informants in the supernatural community and they had traded information more than once before.

“20… It’s 1995,” the boy close to Stiles exclaimed “We’re - We’re in a band called Sunset Curve.”

The black-haired boy in the leather jacket cut in “Tell your friends.”

“Last night was supposed to be a really big night for us. It was gonna change our lives.”

The blonde snorted wryly “I’m pretty sure it did.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes “Sunset Curve? Where have I heard that before?” He rubbed his head, trying to place the memory when he saw Julie pull out her phone.

“What - What is that?” the blond asked, looking at the smartphone with wide eyes.

“My phone?” Julie huffed as if it was obvious.

The boys looked at each other before they shrugged “So, who you calling?”

“I’m googling Sunset Swerve,” she told them.

“Sunset Curve,” they chorused in annoyance. Really, they would prefer to deal with the other boy rather than the girl at the moment. She seemed… prickly.

Julie looked down at the screen before looking up at the boys “Stiles, look at this.”

He awkwardly clambered to his feet before glancing over Julie’s shoulder, letting his eyes roam over the article “Ouch,” he winced in sympathy “Bad street dogs, huh?”

“Don’t remind me,” the blond grumbled, actually turning a little green.

“Sorry,” Stiles apologised “Shouldn’t have brought that up so soon… But I wasn’t lying about the date. It’s 2020.” He paused for a moment, studying the boys in front of him “You’ve been dead for twenty-five years now.”

“What? No, no, no, no… That’s impossible. After we floated out of that ambulance all we did was go to that weird dark room where Alex cried,” the black-haired boy shook his head.

“Well,” Alex glared, his voice very much higher than normal “I don’t think… I think we were all pretty upset, okay?”

The third boy who had come back over to them when Stiles had stood up, frowned “But that was just for like an hour. We just showed up here.”

Stiles tilted his head “How did that happen anyway?”

“I found a CD in the loft,” Julie gestured to the CD player “I got curious.”

“Interesting.”

“Wait. So, this is the future?” the black-haired boy asked, a note of wonder in his voice.

Alex held up his hand, face sombre “Wait. So… So it has been twenty-five years?” He shuddered at Stiles’ sympathetic look “I have been crying for twenty-five years? How is that possible?”

“It’s highly likely that time moves differently wherever you were,” Stiles pointed out “Isn’t that what happens in all those movies as well?”

“This isn’t a movie though,” Julie huffed, unsure why Stiles seemed so alright with everything that was happening around them.

“You wouldn’t believe what movies got right,” Stiles snorted.

“I thought you were afraid to come out here,” Carlos said, walking in through the doors. He heard what Julie had told Stiles when they went out to check on her imaginary ghosts and he couldn’t deny that he was curious. Stiles didn’t even hesitate to believe Julie and he would find out why that was. Carlos smirked at Julie “You talking to your ghost friend? How does he look? Is he hideous?”

Alex let out a small laugh, nodding to the black-haired boy next to him “He can see you.”

Julie glared at him “No, he can’t.”

“What?” Carlos frowned, looking around in confusion.

“What do you want?” Julie asked, changing the subject - badly.

Carlos glanced at Stiles who shrugged with a small grin and rolled his eyes “A normal sister, for starters. Stop being weird and come eat.”

As he walked out, Julie gaped at the ghosts “He couldn’t see you.”

“Yeah,” Alex shrugged “I mean, that’s usually how ghosts work.”

Julie let out a sigh and stormed past them “Look, I’m very sorry for what happened to you guys but this isn’t your studio anymore. You have to leave.”

“But wait,” the shortest of them said “We… Your name is Jules, right?”

“Julie,” she said “That’s Stiles.”

Alex tilted his head “That’s an interesting name.”

Stiles shrugged “Nickname. My real name is a Polish monstrosity that not even my extended family could pronounce.”

“Cool. I – I’m Luke, by the way,” the boy with the messy brown hair spoke up “And that’s…”

“I’m Reggie,” the one in the leather jacket nodded.

The blonde smiled lightly “Alex.”

Julie rolled her eyes at them “Okay?”

Stiles looked over his shoulder at them before glancing over at Julie “You should go inside to eat, Jules.”

“You need to eat too, Sti,” Julie pointed out.

Stiles grimaced “I’ll grab something later. I don’t think I could stomach microwaved Spaghetti at the moment.”

Julie hesitated, glancing from the ghosts to Stiles and back “Are you sure?”

“Go.” When she was gone, he sighed, running a hand through his hair “I’m sorry about her. I don’t think she had the best day at school and yeah. I’ll talk to her later but until then you can stay here.”

“Thanks,” Alex smiled lightly “Can I - Are you and Julie related?”

Stiles shook his head “Our mothers were best friends. I’ve been staying with Julie and her dad since…” He bit his lip and gestured to his face “Well, it’s hard to overlook."

“Did your father…?” Reggie started but was cut off by Stiles.

“He would have to be around for that,” he told them bitterly “No. I was - was kidnapped I guess you could say. And I don’t even know why I’m telling you that.” Stiles rubbed at his eyes and stifled a yawn “I’m going to go now. Just - Don’t do anything stupid, would you?”

* * *

“Are you okay, kiddo?” Ray asked, sitting down on the couch where Stiles’ feet were. He looked exhausted to put it plainly and if Ray was being honest with himself, Stiles hadn’t gotten much better since he came to them. At first, Ray and Victoria thought letting Stiles come to them was the best idea but she hadn’t heard the screams. 

Stiles looked up at him through bleary eyes “I’m tired, Ray. I just want to sleep but…”

“You’re having nightmares,” Ray nodded in understanding, smiling when Stiles’ eyes widened “I heard you a couple of times. When the children were at school and you fell asleep. You know that you can come to me about anything, right?”

“I know, but this is something that… I can’t talk about this,” Stiles shook his head “Not yet.”

Ray squeezed Stiles’ calf lightly “And that is totally alright. I don’t like seeing you hurt, Stiles. I am going to give you time but I can also see that you’re not getting better.”

Stiles swallowed before his eyes strayed to the front door “Shouldn’t you check on Julie?”

“This isn’t always going to work, Stiles,” Ray reminded him before he got up “Are you coming with me?”

“No,” he mumbled, hiding his face in the sofa cushion “I am going to stay here for a bit longer, I think.”

“Alright. Call me if you need anything.”

* * *

The next morning, Stiles was standing in the kitchen when Carlos hurried up to him “Julie is singing,” he panted, tugging at Stiles’ sleeve.

“She is?” he blinked, letting himself be dragged outside where the sun was just going up.

‘ _ Look out, look inside of you. _

_ It’s not what you lost, _

_ Relight that spark _

_ Time to come out of the dark.’ _

Stiles leaned against the railing next to Carlos, resting his head on the small boys’ “I forgot how good she was,” he murmured, staring into space.

“What do you think made her sing again?” Carlos asked.

“I don’t know,” Stiles shook his head, pretty sure that it had to do with three ghost boys. Julie and he had talked the night before, speaking about what they should do about the three and how Julie had allowed them to stay in the garage.

‘ _ Wake up, wake up _

_ So wake the spirit, spirit _

_ I wanna hear it, hear it _

_ No need to fear it, you’re not alone _

_ You’re gonna find your way home. _ ’

Stiles swallowed heavily when the message of the song started to sink in. He knew that Rose had written it for Julie before she died but the words were touching something inside of him. Maybe he should try and talk to his father? He did just leave but… The Sheriff hadn’t called once and Stiles hadn’t actually bothered to get a new phone. No one had called him since he came here and that hurt. No, he was much better off away from them all here.

‘ _ Wake up, wake up _

_ If it’s all you do _

_ Look out, look inside of you _

_ It’s not what you lost _

_ It’s what you’ll gain _

_ Raising your voice to the rain _

_ Wake up your dream and make it true _

_ Look out, look inside of you _

_ When you feel lost _

_ Relight that spark _

_ Time to come out of the dark _

_ Wake up. Wake up.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this will be the last new work I post in a while lol. Hope you enjoy this Fic because I have BIG plans. Please give Reviews if you'd like me to continue this. 
> 
> Nick


End file.
